


正確的決定

by weltall



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-11-02 11:37:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 杰洛特不喜歡穿禮服，恩希爾讓他改變了主意。





	正確的決定

**Author's Note:**

> 最近工作壓力比較大想吃肉，所以就自己燉了~距離上次燉肉已經是好久以前的事啦，如果有哪裡覺得不順，請大家多多包涵。  
背景設定是現代，可以看成是大帝與白狼的番外，但沒看過大帝與白狼不影響閱讀，只要知道這兩人是一對就行了:)

杰洛特很少需要穿到正裝。

白襯衫不算，但是領帶、領結、馬甲、西裝、袖扣、皮鞋這些東西通常他一年也穿不到一次，畢竟沒有人期待狩魔獵人穿著三件套與怪物對打。

少數需要穿上的場合，譬如說為了調查是誰詛咒了身家不凡的委託人而必須參加在高級飯店舉辦的宴會，穿著西裝也讓他覺得綁手綁腳，渾身不自在，所以如果能夠避開這類場合他都會盡量避開，然而總有避不開的時候，好比說恩瑞斯集團的年度酒會。

不是說他一定得出席，但這類正式酒會需要攜伴，既然他現在與恩希爾是一對，理所當然，恩希爾也邀請他陪同出席。

恩希爾提出這個邀請的時候，他才剛從杰洛特的身體退出，杰洛特躺在床喘著氣，還在因為高潮而頭暈目眩，差點沒有聽清楚恩希爾的話。

「我知道你不喜歡這類場合，所以我不勉強你一定要參加，我自己一個人也沒問題，只是希里覺得我還是應該徵詢一下你的意見。」恩希爾補充說道。

「如果我不去會有人說閒話嗎？」杰洛特問。

「你什麼時候開始在意起其他人的意見？」恩希爾說，吻了一下他的鼻尖。杰洛特想了想，他是不在乎，但是他也不希望媒體們拿他與恩希爾的關係大做文章。

「我去。」他說。

當裁縫拿著布尺測量他的尺寸好製作禮服時，杰洛特思考自己是不是做了錯誤的決定；當他穿上那些十分合身的訂製衣物時，他再次思考；當他與恩希爾肩併肩走上紅毯，閃光燈閃成一片燈海，讓他懷疑自己雙眼會不會瞎掉的時候，他也忍不住這麼想。這時候，只有恩希爾第一次看見他穿著訂製禮服現身時雙眼掠過的讚賞與慾望，還有現在那隻扶住他的後腰、領著他往前走的手能夠稍加安慰他的煩躁。

酒會一如杰洛特預期地枯燥無聊，不過提供的餐點倒是十分美味。恩希爾一進入大廳，就開始與其他商界要角、政客名人或其他杰洛特不怎麼在意的人閒聊，杰洛特則直接走向餐點，專心致志地掃蕩各式點心與酒水，成功嚇阻了那些知道他與恩希爾的關係而想要與他攀談的人們。

一個小時候，在他躲在角落吃完第二份香料烤雞胸與奶油烤馬鈴薯時，恩希爾找到了他。

「很高興知道至少我們之中有一個人玩得很開心。」恩希爾看著他放在旁邊檯子上的空盤說道。

杰洛特聳了聳肩，「如果能夠趕快脫下這身衣服我會更開心。」

等到恩希爾的目光意味深長地把他從頭打量到腳時，杰洛特才意識到自己說了什麼，但恩希爾是他的愛人，他沒什麼好害羞的，杰洛特歪了歪頭，問道：「你覺得如果我們現在消失，會有人發現嗎？」

酒會在恩瑞斯集團擁有的一間飯店舉辦，代表恩希爾想要一間房間，他立刻就能擁有飯店裡最好的一間。恩希爾領著他上了頂樓，那裡只有一間房，四面都是玻璃，夜晚的城市妝點著燈火在他們腳下閃爍。

恩希爾熟門熟路地從床頭櫃中摸出潤滑液與保險套，杰洛特看著那兩樣東西挑了挑眉毛。

「我得承認，將你帶來這裡是今晚的預定計畫之一。」恩希爾解釋，手上的動作也沒有停下，他解開領帶將它隨意丟在一旁，但是當杰洛特要去解自己的領帶時，恩希爾卻阻止了他，「從我看到你穿上這些服裝的那一刻，我就決定今天晚上要親手把它們從你身上脫掉。」

「既然如此，你還在等什麼？我以為沒有任何事可以阻止你達成目的？」杰洛特湊上前在對方耳邊輕聲說道，恩希爾扭過頭與他唇齒交纏。

之後正如同杰洛特所期望的，恩希爾將他的衣服一件件脫下，但恩希爾自己只有脫掉外套，連馬甲都沒有脫，他邊挽著柚子邊示意杰洛特翻過身，背部朝上，杰洛特乖乖地照做，當恩希爾壓在他身上時，杰洛特可以感覺到襯衫的扣子磕進他的背，他喘了一聲，恩希爾在他耳邊笑了出來。

「你果然喜歡這個樣子，一絲不掛讓我穿著正裝操你，你總是會特別興奮。」

濕熱的氣息隨著話語吹進耳朵，讓杰洛特忍不住又發出一聲呻吟，他已經硬了，想要好好地來一發，但恩希爾卻仍然看起來游刃有餘，讓他心裡特別不平衡，他忿忿不平地說：「別光說話不動作，不然我會以為你舉不起來了－－啊！」

恩希爾用力咬了他的耳朵，疼痛卻讓他的下身更加堅硬如鐵，杰洛特喘得更大聲了。

「不用急，你馬上就可以親身測試我的性功能是否良好。」恩希爾說。

杰洛特不是個急性子，但恩希爾今晚的動作特別慢，他用手指地慢條斯理地打開杰洛特的身體，溫吞得像個蝸牛，杰洛特試著向後操著對方的手指，卻仍然覺得遠遠不夠。他可以感覺到恩希爾的陰莖隔著西裝褲抵在他的大腿上，但對方就是沒有進一步的動作。

他知道恩希爾是在報復他剛剛懷疑對方不舉，他毫不懷疑如果自己不服軟，對方可以慢慢折騰到半夜，讓他一個人氣喘吁吁卻總是差了那麼一點無法釋放。  
他拉住恩希爾的手，將對方的手從自己身體抽出，一個翻身將恩希爾翻到床上。他跨坐在恩希爾的身上，親暱地用鼻尖蹭著對方的肩窩，「好啦，是我不對，現在你能給我了嗎？」他邊吻著對方脖子邊說，恩希爾輕輕笑了一聲。

就當他同意了。

杰洛特立刻直起身，解開恩希爾的褲子拉鍊，拉鍊一拉開，對方粗壯的陰莖就彈了出來。杰洛特錯愕地盯了幾秒，抬眼看向恩希爾，恩希爾似笑非笑地回望著他，「我跟你說過，我對今晚的活動非常期待。」

杰洛特搖了搖頭，說道：「你的員工如果知道他們的老闆參加公司酒會時褲子裡什麼都沒穿，不知道做何感想。」

恩希爾將他往下拉，在他唇角啄了一下，「他們不會知道的，除了我之外，世界上只會有一個人知道這件事。」

杰洛特覺得自己的陰莖更硬了，他喘著氣扶著恩希爾的陰莖就要坐下，恩希爾抓住了他的手臂制止他的動作，「等等、套子！」說完恩希爾就伸手就要去拿，杰洛特立刻按住他的手，「這次不需要。」

恩希爾盯著他看了幾秒，躺回床上，「等會你可不要反悔。」

杰洛特沒回話，他正忙著將對方粗大的陰莖對準穴口，因為恩希爾花了不少時間做準備，在潤滑液的幫助下，他慢慢往下坐，除了有點脹以外，沒有哪裡覺得特別不舒服。坐到底的時候，他與恩希爾同時發出呻吟，他將手放在恩希爾的肩膀作為支撐，開始緩緩上下擺動臀部，用恩希爾的陰莖上操著自己。

恩希爾的手扶住他的腰，幫助他穩定重心，直到體內的巨物擦過了他的前列腺，讓他發出短促的尖叫，這時恩希爾的手用力將他往下按，一瞬間，杰洛特覺得似乎要被對方貫穿，他的喊叫聲響遍了整間房間，恩希爾卻沒有給他任何喘息的空間，持續挺腰攻擊他的敏感點，他的四肢發軟，腦袋就像糨糊，但他仍然努力配合對方的動作擺動身軀。

房內很安靜，只有他們的喘息聲與肉體碰撞聲，恩希爾原本波瀾不興的神情已經消失，他的雙頰泛紅，臉上冒出汗珠，雙脣因為喘息微微張開，杰洛特彎下腰吻了上去，用牙齒磨蹭著對方的嘴唇，讓它變得更加紅潤，快感在杰洛特的體內不斷增強，他知道自己撐不了多久了，他騎著恩希爾的動作越來越快，越來越快，就在他要攀上頂點的前一刻，恩希爾卻突然抽了出來，一個翻身將杰洛特壓在床上，杰洛特驚呼一聲。

「轉過身去。」恩希爾用沙啞的聲音說，「等會我得下去送客，我沒有準備備用的衣服，你得射在床上，這樣才不會弄髒我的衣服。」

杰洛特立刻轉身，拿了一顆枕頭墊在腰部趴在床上，張開雙腿好讓恩希爾進入。恩希爾一個挺身，沒有遭遇任何阻礙地再次進入了他的身體。

這樣的體位讓恩希爾更好施力，他兇猛、快速地不斷刺入杰洛特體內，摩擦、戳刺著杰洛特的敏感點，杰洛特沒有用手去套弄自己的下身，恩希爾的撞擊讓他的陰莖不斷摩擦床墊，光憑著這個杰洛特就能高潮，在他終於忍不住射出的時候，顫抖的身軀與收縮的後穴讓恩希爾也幾乎同時攀上頂峰。

恩希爾趴在他的身上喘著氣，過了一會兒，恩希爾往後退去，軟掉的陰莖離開了他的身體，這時杰洛特依然十分敏感，他忍不住哀了一聲，換來一個落在肩頭的輕吻，「時間差不多了，我先下去，你休息一下，等會洗個澡再下來。」

杰洛特側頭看去，恩希爾已經把拉鍊拉了起來，正在拾起被他扔在一旁的領帶，除了衣服有點皺，頭髮有點亂，呼吸有點喘，他看起來跟平常沒有兩樣。

「我一定得下去嗎？」杰洛特問。

「不一定，但如果你穿好衣服下去，等會送完客後，我可以在大廳的正中央操你，這一次我要你穿著衣服與馬甲。」恩希爾說。他說這番話的神情與他說「請給我一杯水」一樣，只有他的眼神背叛了他，透露出他的渴望。

杰洛特假裝思考了幾秒，點了點頭，「成交。」


End file.
